


I Wish You Love

by Little_Dimples



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Accidents, Action, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bottom Huening Kai, Chaos, Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Huening Kai, Everyone Loves Huening Kai, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Huening Kai is an innocent boy, Huening Kai-Centric, Humor, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Maybe - Freeform, Misunderstandings, Secrets, Short, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Build, Soft Choi Soobin, Some Humor, Top Choi Soobin, goblin au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dimples/pseuds/Little_Dimples
Summary: “I wish I could do that. How crazy would that be to summon the love of your life by just blowing out a candle ?” Kai said.“Why don’t you try it.” Taehyun suggested and Kai snorted but already moved to get the candle.“It won’t work. There isn’t anyone I love.” Kai said.“Then you better pretend.” Taehyun said and the younger closed his eyes, thinking strongly for a moment, thinking about the love of his life, how warm they would be, how they would smell, how their touch would feel. And with one strong blow, the flame went out. Kai opened his eyes just to see Taehyun looking back at him. “See I told you-“Um excuse me. How did you call me here ?” Both teens jumped at the sound and turned to see a tall figure awkwardly standing in the middle of their doorway, confused and equally as shocked as them. He didn’t expect both teens to start screaming but well, today was weird in general.Or in which Kai accidentally summons Soobin, someone who should have died long ago. But here he was in the dormitory of two teenage boys with one claiming he is the love of his life and the other lighting a candle to see if it could work for him too.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	I Wish You Love

Movie night with Taehyun and Kai always ended up in two ways. One was them both staying awake due to fright because they decided to watch a scary movie or two, them falling asleep midway because they were exhausted from school and the further time got away from twelve a.m the heavier their eyelids got. Movie night didn’t only consist of movies, occasionally it could be a drama or anime. Tonight it was a drama, more specifically Goblin. Kai has seen bits and pieces and everyone clearly knew the plot but Taehyun gave him the most disappointed look when he said he never seen it fully and thus here they were. Kai watched the female lead blow out the match and seen Kim Shin pop up and giggled.

“What’s funny ?” Taehyun asked.

“I just think it’s crazy how she can summon him with a simple wish you know ?” Kai said hugging his bear closer to him. 

“They’re soul mates.” Was all Taehyun said as if it was the explanation for everything. And maybe it was because she did it more than once without fail. It was raining outside, the storm heavy against their windows but the two eighteen year olds were snuggled into the warmth of their blankets and couch and didn’t mind the atmosphere.

“I wish I could do that. How crazy would that be to summon the love of your life by just blowing out a candle ?” Kai said after he watched her do it again.

“Why don’t you try it.” Taehyun suggested and Kai snorted but already moved to get the candle. Who was he if he didn’t try you know ?

“It won’t work. There isn’t anyone I love.” Kai said, though sad it was true. He didn’t have anyone he loved like that and he wished he did but he was young and time moved slow, surly love would come soon. If not from this then something else right ?

“Then you better pretend.” Taehyun said and the younger closed his eyes, thinking strongly for a moment, thinking about the love of his life, how warm they would be, how they would smell, how their touch would feel. And with one strong blow, the flame went out. Kai opened his eyes just to see Taehyun looking back at him. “See I told you-“

“Um excuse me. How did you call me here ?” Both teens jumped at the sound and turned to see a tall figure awkwardly standing in the middle of their doorway, confused and equally as shocked as them. He didn’t expect both teens to start screaming but well, today was weird in general. Kai and Taehyun immediately threw things at the intruder, not expecting someone to actually end up in their dorm. What if he was a killer or worse ? Was there even worse than a killer ? Maybe a torturer ?

“Hey hey hey- stop.” The guy said and Kai and Taehyun faltered. He didn’t seem to want to hurt them. He didn’t even dodge the pillows being thrown at him. 

“Who are you ?” Kai asked, wishing it wasn’t so dark in here, the only light they had came from the TV. “How did you get here ?”

“How did I get here ? You called me.” The guy said. “My name is Soobin.” 

“Well Soobin-ssi if you could just go back to where you came from that would be great- ouch !” Taehyun hissed as Kai suddenly pinched him.

“Tae shut up. He just said I summoned him. There’s no way right ?” Kai said.

“No way what ?” Soobin asked and stepped back cautiously as Kai stood up fast to turn on the light. There stood a tall, broad young man with blue hair and what seemed to be a pair of pajamas. Did Kai wake him up from his sleep ? Kai walked up to him, blanket loose around his shoulders and yellow pajamas falling over his finger tips as he smiled at Soobin.

“I called you. Clearly there must be something between us. Some sort of connection.” Kai said.

“Are you a witch ?” Soobin asked and Kai blinked.

“A what ? Witches don’t exist.” Kai said and Soobin gave him a look. “No I’m not a witch. I promise I’m fully human.”

“Humans don’t summon other humans.” Soobin said.

“Then that means you’re not human right Soobin-ssi?” Kai asked with a grin and Soobin looked around nervously. “Holy crap I’m right. What are you ? Since you came to me, we must be fated lovers right ? We surly have to get to know each other first then. Do you like bread ? And plushies ? Do you like cuddles ? Can you cook ?”

“Kai I think you’re scaring him.” Taehyun said stopping Kai’s rambling.

“I’m sorry.” Kai said with a small smile. “I’m Huening Kai. Your soul mate.”

“As interesting as that sounds, soul mates don’t exist. Please don’t summon me again.” Soobin said and Kai pouted.

“What ? Why not ?” Kai asked. “Do you not want me ?” Kai asked and Soobin blushed heavily. Never in his life had anyone been this exuberant with him before. It made him nervous and curious even though he shouldn’t be. This kid was just playing around.

“I meant it.” Soobin said and disappeared. Kai blinked, once, twice before turning to Taehyun.

“Did he just reject me ?” Kai asked and Taehyun rushed over to him just to make sure Soobin was actually gone.

“What the hell was that ?” Taehyun asked.

“I don’t appreciate him just leaving like that. I have so many questions.” Kai was whining and Taehyun put a hand on his shoulder.

“Just summon him again then.” Taehyun said and Kai perked up.

“You’re right. But not right now. He didn’t look too happy to meet me.” Kai said.

“I don’t know why, you’re an absolute joy.” Taehyun said making Kai giggle. “Let's go to sleep, before this night gets any weirder.”

“I agree. Soobin huh. I’ll get you to accept me as a soulmate, just you wait.” Kai said and rushed off to him room leaving Taehyun alone. He could only sigh, just what were they getting themselves into.

* * *

“So was last night a fever dream or did I really just summon someone ?” Kai asked the next morning to a barely awake Taehyun.

“It’s impossible for two people to have the same dream.” Taehyun said. “So unless some weirder shit is going on, I don’t think we were dreaming.”

“Great. Amazing.” Kai said nodding his head.

“You’re going to summon him again aren’t you ?” Taehyun said and Kai smiled innocently.

“Do you think right now is too early ?” Kai asked and Taehyun checked the time on their oven.

“It’s eight in the morning.” Taehyun said. They had class in forty five minutes. “Fuck it do it. What do you have to lose ?” Taehyun said sliding him the matches. Kai laughed, not so innocently as he struck the match. The fire lit quietly and Kai closed his eyes, screaming Soobin’s name in his mind before blowing it out. “I’m so not going to get used to this.” Taehyun said making Kai open his eyes to see the blue haired male sitting beside him.

“Soobin !” Kai greeted happily.

“What did I just say ?” Soobin said. “Do kids ever listen these days ?”

“Can I call you hyung ? You talk like a boomer.” Kai asked and Soobin opened his mouth before closing it.

“I’m so sorry but he’s your problem now.” Taehyun said to Soobin before moving to make some breakfast.

“Soobin-hyung I thought you were a dream. I’m so glad you weren’t. How embarrassing that would have been, to dream of a lover you’ve never met.” Kai said with a soft laughed. Soobin had so many things to say but nothing seemed to form right in his brain as Kai was sitting next to him looking really soft with his over sized pajamas and messy hair. The long brown locs fell to his eyes and Soobin felt the need to brush them away.

“You can’t keep summoning me like this you know ?” Soobin said.

“Why ? Are you busy ? Do you have a really important job ? Are you married ?” Kai suddenly gasped. “Are you cheating on me ?”

“Listen.” Soobin said. “I’m not your lover. You shouldn’t even be able to do this. I am a busy person and can’t meet you whenever you feel like it.” 

“Eh but that’s what relationships are all about.” Kai pouted again. Twice Soobin had seen this pout and twice it made him feel as if he was doing wrong. 

“Well it’s a good thing we aren’t in one.” Soobin said standing up.

“If you keep being mean like that I’ll cry.” Kai said making Soobin pause. Kai stood up too, getting all into Soobin’s personal space like he belonged there before giving him a gentle smile. “You’re my first lover Soobin-hyung. I’m sorry I don’t know what to do in a relationship but I’m sure you can teach me.”

“You-“ Soobin couldn’t get his words out as Kai grabbed his hand.

“Besides I have a few ideas. For starters, you could wish me good luck today. I have an exam and I’m not the best test taker. I get nervous and my mind goes blank. Maybe a little luck from hyung could ease my mind.” Kai said and Soobin didn’t know what to say. He gulped as his eyes met the younger’s, his eyes were innocent and wide with his plea making Soobin’s will and fight crumble. With a sigh, he raised his free hand and ruffled Kai’s hair.

“Good luck. Don’t summon me again.” And with that, Soobin was gone. Kai didn’t think the older would actually do it, would actually even accept his touch but he did so much more than anything Kai hoped and it made him giddy.

“I think he likes me.” Kai said to himself before turning towards Taehyun. “Hyunnie I think he likes me oh my god.”

“Of course he does.” Taehyun said simply. “Now get in here and eat. Your dear Soobin wished you luck, let’s not waste it.” 

Kai giggled as he sat down to eat, a good feeling settling in his stomach and blooming into his chest. He wanted to summon Soobin again. Summon him today and tomorrow and the next day after that. Soobin was interesting, mysterious yet nice because he patted his hair ! He wished him good luck ! Soobin would come around, Kai was sure of it. And when he went to take his exam, his mind didn’t race like it usually did. Didn’t stumble like it would or falter like it tried. He felt calm with Soobin’s luck bestowed upon him. Would he get to feel like this again ?

* * *

Sadly life caught up to Kai for the remainder of that week. After his exam, his professors gave no fucks about breaks and started a new lesson with an added project. So here Kai was spending most of his nights in the library, trying to infuse all the knowledge that was stored in the books into his brain like photosynthesis. His project was tedious and he was upset that it wasn’t in partners because that meant it would take longer to do. So Monday turned into Thursday and Kai was in the middle of typing out the final draft of his project when he felt his eyes scream for sleep. He wanted to call Taehyun to join him but Taehyun has basketball practice and they couldn’t meet up until late for dinner. And Taehyun did that with his basketball friends so Kai stuck to the library. Whining in his head, he placed his head on the table before closing his eyes.

He couldn’t sleep, not yet. The project was due tomorrow before class and he wanted to curse his professor because clearly she hated him. She hated him and his mental health and he wishes retirement on her but she was too young for that. And seeing as Kai was only a first year, he would see her for the remaining three years left. Groaning again, Kai rubbed at his eyes, looking down between his legs where he lazily dropped his bag on the floor. Inside was a box of matches. He had planned to call Soobin back one of these days and kept it on him but never got the chance so they laid in his bag waiting. Well, seeing as his brain was starting to fail him, maybe he needed a break. Grabbing the matches, Kai peaked through the windows of his study pod, no one was around, most people tended to be on the talking floor not the quiet one and in one swift moment, he lit the match and blew it out.

“I was hoping you’d forgot about me.” Soobin said and Kai opened his eyes to see the older sitting in the chair directly across from him. He was dressed in a suit this time, the black jacket and tie going nicely with his blue shirt that matched his hair. Kai couldn’t help but smile at him before rushing towards him.

“Soobin-hyung, thank goodness you’re here. If you didn’t show up I’d surly give in to sleep and fail.” Kai said. Soobin let out a grunt as Kai fell into him. The tall teen didn’t even care as he graciously moved to sit in Soobin’s lap with a sigh. “Now I can fall asleep on you without many regrets and still probably fail.”

“You should stay up then.” Soobin said.

“Can’t. I’ve managed to get twelve hours of sleep this week.” Kai said. “I think my body is shutting down.”

“Twelve? This week ? What are you doing to be that busy ?” Soobin asked glancing at the laptop.

“It’s awful. Soobin-hyung should comfort me.” Kai said as he nuzzled Soobin’s neck, eyes closed as Soobin was so warm and big and smelled really good. 

“You should finish your work.” Soobin said but wrapped a careful arm around Kai’s middle.

“I’d rather hear about Soobin-hyung’s work.” Kai said.

“It’s boring. And things you won’t get.” Soobin said.

“Why ? Not for human ears ?” Kai asked and Soobin snorted softly.

“I can’t tell you.” Soobin said. 

“Can’t or won’t ? I won’t tell anyone. I only have Taehyunnie as a friend anyways.” Kai said, voice low and smooth near Soobin’s ear.

“It’s not that. You shouldn’t get attached to me.” Soobin said.

“Can’t help it. Our souls are aligned by the stars hyung.” Kai said with a tired giggle.

“You’re sleepy.” Soobin said.

“I know.” Kai said.

“You should go nap. It’s not too late.” Soobin said.

“Okay. I’ll nap right here.” Kai said, voice trialing off because true to his words, he did. His body went lax, almost too lax for Soobin’s liking so he tightened his hold on the younger before sighing. This brat. With a simple look, Kai’s items disappeared. And with a blink, they were gone.

They popped up in Kai’s dorm. His bed room was just as bright as he was. Yellows and greens filled the room with tons of stuffed animals and plush toys. Soobin placed Kai on his bed gently, letting the teen roll around for a moment but didn’t wake. Soobin grabbed a forgotten blanket that was tossed on the end of his bed and placed it on top of the younger. It was cold in their dorms and Soobin wondered for a moment how cold it would be for them in the winter. Shaking those thoughts off, he tucked the human boy in before standing up straight. He held out his palm and Kai’s laptop popped up in it. Scanning the contents of Kai’s work quickly, Soobin tapped on the screen twice before closing the device. He disappeared without another sound, leaving Kai to his dreams.

When said boy woke up the next morning with such alarm he thought he was going crazy. Kai didn’t know how he made it to his room but he didn’t care. He had over slept and his class was in twenty minutes. Quickly, he opened his laptop to see what he could pull out of his head and make work when he noticed the work was already submitted. Confused, Kai opened the file he was working on and noticed it fully complete. All questions answered, pictures in place, titles and figure legends done and bold. When did he finish this ? How ?

His phone buzzed as if to answer his question and Kai unlocked it while wiping the sleep out of his eyes. It was an email from his professor, class being canceled today due to a family emergency. Huh ? Kai locked his phone before standing up, thoughts racing though his head. Soobin didn’t...did he ? Another feeling rushed through him and Kai tried to ignore his racing heart as he opened his closet to grab his robe for his shower. Soobin just did him a huge favor, he definitely should pay him back. But how ? As Kai washed away yesterday’s grime, a thought came to his head and he couldn’t help but smile. If Soobin was anything like he thought, then he would really appreciate this.

* * *

“Before you try to leave please wait ! I wanted to give my thanks for a few days ago. I had to get everything ready so that’s why it took me so long but you really helped me out a lot so thank you hyung.” Kai said without even opening his eyes. He could smell Soobin near him, could feel his warmth at how close he was. 

“You...set this all up ?” Soobin asked and Kai nodded, brown eyes still closed tightly. 

“It’s-...cold out you know ?” Soobin asked and Kai laughed.

“That’s why I’m here. We can cuddle for warmth.” Kai said. His laughter stopped as he heard Soobin walk closer to him, a hand grabbed his his chin, lifting his head up slightly.

“Look at me.” Soobin said and Kai did. His pretty eyes connecting with Soobin’s making him flush. “This is very kind of you, but you didn’t have to.”

“But I did.” Kai said. It wasn’t much, just a large blanket filed with lights and pillows. They were on one of the rooftops at his school that gave you a clear view of the sky without much of the background noise from the city below. Kai had carefully made them snacks and warm drinks that he hoped Soobin wound enjoy. He even wore his favorite hoodie that Taehyun told him made him look super cuddly to help Soobin say yes. “So please come sit next to me so we can watch the stars.”

“...well it would be rude of me to say no since you put in so much effort.” Soobin said and Kai nodded.

“Yes yes it would be.” Kai said and Soobin rolled his eyes before sitting down. Grinning, Kai sat down too, quickly handing Soobin the slowly cooling macchiato. Soobin took it cautiously and took it a sip. When he approved of it, Kai let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding before sliding him the snacks.

“Hyung.” Kai said after a moment. “In order to watch the stars, we need to lay down to see them.”

“Of course.” Soobin said and settled on his back. Kai looked down at him, watching the blue haired male gently look up at the sky in his giant white sweater that made him look so soft. Soobin was unbelievably handsome. From his adorable eyes to his cute nose and squishy cheeks. Kai wondered how they would feel beneath his finger tips, how soft the dough like skin would be to press into and tug gently. “Are you going to lay down or stare at me all night ?” Soobin asked making Kai squeak. Quickly, he laid down too, a slight breeze falling over them making Kai shiver and huddle closer to Soobin.

Kai was shameless, he didn’t normally seek for cuddles timidly. He would hug and hold whoever would allow it and take advantage of their warmth. Soobin was a bit different. Sure he might have climbed into his lap the other night when he was barely awake but that was barely awake him. Awake him heart beat picked up and his cheeks flushed at the thought of having Soobin wrapped around him. Maybe if he inched slowly, Soobin wouldn’t mind.

“Do you like the stars ?” Soobin asked, ignoring the way the younger squirmed beside him.

“Yes.” Kai said. “They remind me of how amazing earth is. To think that we are living now, with the stars whose lights have been burning for centuries giving us things like constellations and astrology.” Kai said

“Astrology isn’t real you know ? Neither are the stars you see right now.” Soobin said.

“If I can see it then it’s real.” Kai said, eyes searching the sky. “See right there is my favorite constellation, Cygnus.” 

“Why that one ? It doesn’t look like much.” Soobin said and Kai smiled.

“Cygnus represents a swan. Story behind it is a tale of two friends, Cycnus and Phaeton. They were young and free like most teenagers, stubborn and stupid too. Phaeton was the son of Helios, the charioteer of the sun. He decided to steal the chariot one day despite everyone’s warning not to. He was unable to control the horses that pulled the chariot and in an attempt to help his friend, Cycnus asked for help from one of the gods to stop the horses from destroying the heavens and earth. A thunderbolt was sent his way and struck Phaeton, sending him falling to earth like a star, dying on impact.” Kai said.

“How and why is this your favorite constellation again ? That seems horrible.” Soobin said and Kai shushed him, his head coming to lay on Soobin’s shoulder.

“Cycnus could not bare the death of his friend like this, so pitiful sinking towards the bottom of a river, he decided to ask Zeus for help to return his friend back to the heavens. Zeus was moved by such companionship, decided to turn Cycnus into a swan to allow him to swim into the river to college the pieces of Phaeton and send him back up. Such love and devotion was recognized in Zeus’s eyes that he sketched it into the sky for all to see. The beautiful swan now as Cygnus would shine forever in the heavens on the path that led to his friends fate, known as the Milky Way.” Kai said.

“That...that was even worse.” Soobin said making Kai laugh.

“Don’t you see it hyung ? It’s romantic ? How many people would you dive in a river for ? Risking your own life to salvage the little bit that’s left of theirs ?” Kai asked.

“Not many.” Soobin admitted. “But I wouldn’t have been that stupid.”

“It’s not stupid hyung. It’s called love.” Kai said. “Since we are lovers you need to understand things like this.” 

“And say if I jump off a mountain, would you follow me ?” Soobin asked.

“I’d catch you hyung. We share one share one soul. If we die, wouldn’t it be better to die together.” Kai said, leg coming to cross over Soobin. 

“You’re foolish. Foolish and young.” Soobin said and pinched at the thigh across his stomach making Kai yelp but didn’t move.

“You’re mean. Old and mean.” Kai said making Soobin laugh. “Can you really not tell me about yourself hyung ? Nothing at all ?”

“Maybe I’ll answer one thing. But only one thing so think seriously about your question.” Soobin said. Kai was silent for a moment, probably too long as Soobin thought that he was asleep until the younger grabbed his hand.

“When I summon you hyung, does it hurt ?” Kai asked. And out of all the questions Soobin thought the younger was going to ask him he didn’t even think of something like this. Kai was something else.

“No it doesn’t hurt.” Soobin said gently.

“That’s good. I’d never want to hurt you hyung.” Kai said before yawning. “Want to hear another story ? I have tons.”

“Sure.” Soobin said he doesn’t think he properly heard Kai say anything else after his last sentence. Kai was something else and Soobin felt that the more time he spent with him, the faster he would find what that something was and he didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing.

* * *

“So are you guys dating yet ?” Taehyun asked as Kai yet again had fallen asleep and mysteriously woken up in his room with no memories of even moving to get there.

“Nope. I still have so many walls to break down from him. But I’m getting there.” Kai said.

“I swear only you could find a man by jokingly blowing out a candle.” Taehyun said moving to lay next to his friend in Kai’s bed.

“Clearly I’m male lead.” Kai said.

“Does that makes me second male lead ? Am I Sunny ?” Taehyun asked making Kai giggle.

“Does this mean someone out there is your grim reaper ?” Kai asked and they both paused. “Wait does Soobin-hyung have friends ?”

“I was just about to ask you that. If there’s more like him, then there’s a whole world we don’t know about.” Taehyun said.

“He won’t tell me about it.” Kai said. “I think it probably goes against some rules but since I’m the one summoning him I guess that’s okay?”

“Maybe ask him next time you feel like pestering him.” Taehyun said.

“Pester ? I don’t pester.” Kai said offended.

“Oh Kai, sweetheart, if only you knew.” Taehyun said before getting up. “Now get up, you promised to go shopping with me today.”

“You’re lucky I don’t go back on promises.” Kai huffed before getting up too. Maybe he would get Soobin something. They were meant to be together right ? It wouldn’t be harmful to give gifts.

* * *

“I have to go home this weekend.” Taehyun said, already searching for his bag to pack.

“What to do you mean you’re going home ? What about movie night ?” Kai asked watching his friend shuffle through all of his things neatly picking out a few pairs of clothes.

“My mom said it was some family dinner and I can’t skip out on it no matter how hard I try. Trust me Ning, I definitely don’t wanna go. But I have no choice.” Taehyun said ignoring his friends pout. “Besides we can watch all the movies you want next week.”

“It’s not the same.” Kai said and Taehyun looked at him with a frown.

“I know. But you can spare two days without me right ?” Taehyun asked. “Remember to feed yourself and drink some water.”

“I’m going to die without you Taehyunnie. The dorm is going to be set on fire and I’m just going to stand in it and let it consume me.” Kai said dramatically making Taehyun laugh.

“You’ll be fine. Besides, you’re not going to be alone if you don’t want to.” Taehyun said and before he could elaborate his phone rang. “Oh this must be my mom- shit I gotta go.”

“Mn bye Hyunnie.” Kai said.

“See you on Sunday.” Taehyun said stuffing his feet into his shoes before rushing out leaving Kai alone. Said boy sighed and went to his room. He flopped on the bed, grabbing his phone to catch up on some games he had missed during the week which took his attention for a few hours. When his stomach started to growl, Kai quickly went out to the cafeteria to grab a bibimbap mix and grape juice before heading back inside. He watched YouTube videos as he ate and eventually took a shower before feeling the boredom consume him again.

“You’re not alone unless you wanna be...I see.” Kai said after a moment of thinking. He grabbed the box of matches from his desk, having planted a bunch everywhere for just in case purposes and struck one. Closing his eyes, Kai blew on the match with a thought. “Soobinnie-hyung care to entertain me ?” He asked before opening his eyes.

“Do I look like a toy to you ?” Soobin asked, sitting crossed leg in the middle of Kai’s bed.

“Maybe. You kinda look like Tobin over there.” Kai said pointing to his giant bunny making Soobin flush.

“Forget I even asked that.” Soobin said. “Why did you call me this time ? You really can’t occupy yourself ?”

“No hyung. I need company. I’m Tinkerbell, if I don’t get attention I’ll die.” Kai said and to prove his point he flopped near Soobin’s lap, hair just short of touching the older.

“Where is your friend ?” Soobin asked.

“Home. Now I have no one to movie night with.” Kai said. “Unless...”

“No.” Soobin said immediately making Kai frown.

“Hyung I’m going to die a painful, lonely death. Would you really leave me alone like this ?” Kai asked and Soobin definitely looked like he was about to say yes so Kai quickly sat up and covered his mouth with his hands. “Actually don’t answer that. I have a better idea.” Soobin cocked an eyebrow at him. “We can watch a movie tonight and you can cuddle me until I sleep. Sounds good ? Yes ? Great. Get under the blankets.”

“You- what if I was a killer you know ? You’re so innocent letting a stranger into your house, let alone your bed.” Soobin said.

“But hyung isn’t a stranger.” Kai said as he went to turn his lights off and grabbed his remote to turn his own tv on. “Hyung is my boyfriend.”

“You-“ the tv illuminated the redness on Soobin’s cheeks making Kai laugh.

“So cute. Come here boyfriend, I want you to watch a really cool movie with me.” Kai said and Soobin let out a small huff but got under the blankets anyways. Kai laughed and pulled Soobin into a hug, letting his head fall on Soobin’s collarbone.

“How are you going to watch when you’re not looking.” Soobin asked and Kai giggled.

“Just admit you want to hold me.” Kai said and turned around so Soobin was pressed up against his back. Kai grabbed Soobin’s arms to wrap them around his waist and felt himself vibrate in joy.

“You’re too giddy for someone who wishes to fall asleep like this.” Soobin said lowly, his voice close by his ear making Kai flush.

“I’ve always wanted to do this with someone. Usually I’m too big to be the little spoon. But hyung is big too so we fit nicely.” Kai said and he felt Soobin’s fingers twitch at his stomach but didn’t say anything. They watched the movie properly this time. Kai’s eyes glued to the TV as he watched the main character get struck down by the villain. “Oh no.” Kai gasped softly, hoping the protagonist would get up and fight back. He didn’t notice Soobin’s eyes over him, watching his every action. Kai was cute- no scratch that Kai was freaking adorable. It was almost impossible to feel annoyed or upset by the younger when he was this pure. Soobin felt absolutely no ill intent by the human boy, only genuine honestly and a need for companionship that for some reason he longed from Soobin. He made no sense and he still was working on how a mere mortal like Kai could summon him but he put those thoughts away as Kai eventually began to settle down.

The teen’s breathing began to even out, his eyes had fluttered shut for the final time as he shuffled around in Soobin’s arms before going limp. Sighing, Soobin reached up to stroke Kai’s hair from his face, revealing his relaxed beauty that had Soobin pausing. What did this human see in him ? Why did he keep calling him back ? No good came from Soobin. None. So why was he suddenly given a bundle of it in the form of Huening Kai. It made no sense.

“H-hyung.” Kai called out in a whisper.

“Shh I’m here.” Soobin said bringing the human closer. He didn’t even notice he too fell asleep, holding Kai like he depended on it. Like Kai was his lifeline and to keep him close would save him.

* * *

Kai wasn’t expecting when he woke up that Soobin would still be there. He felt like a puddle of mush, warm and safe in Soobin’s strong arms without a single care. It made him flush that Soobin held him so tightly and wondered if his arms went numb at Kai basically crushing him all night. But Soobin wasn’t particularly him so did he feel pain like humans did. Or would it take a lot more than just Kai’s body weight to get him numb ? Oh the questions Kai had for his dear Soobin who would rather run away than answer him. 

Shaking his head, Kai pulled away from Soobin slowly. The taller man didn’t even budge as Kai slipped away from him to sit up and stretch a bit. That was definitely the best sleep Kai has had in his life and he knew it was due to Soobin being there. Did Soobin sleep that well too ? Kai hoped he slept blissfully like him, how awful would it be for Soobin to have hated it. Shaking those thoughts away because Soobin can’t hate him, they’re lovers, destined to be, Kai went to the bathroom to freshen up. He came back out to see Soobin still asleep and decide to make them breakfast.

Kai wasn’t the best cook but anyone could make a simple breakfast with practice and Kai had lots of it. He was good at cooking eggs and his sisters taught him well at not burning things with a pan so he decided to make a simple toast sandwich for them both. He chopped up the vegetables carefully and mixed them with the egg and and cook them for a bit before placing them on the toasted sweet bread. Remember the dozens of cooking videos he’s seen, Kai cut the sandwiches in half and poured them both orange juice before taking the plates back to his room. Soobin was still in his deep slumber so Kai carefully put the plates down on his desk before moving to crawl on his bed.

“Soobin-hyung.” Kai called softly, moving to lay his body fully on the older’s. “Soobin-hyung it’s time for breakfast.”

“Hmm ?” Soobin groaned, hand coming to pat Kai’s hair before going limp again. Giggly, Kai poked around Soobin’s arm, hoping to stir him again.

“Hyung. Please wake up, your dear boyfriend cooked you a meal.” Kai said and Soobin snorted beneath him.

“Don’t have a boyfriend.” He grumbled.

“Yes you do. His name is Kai and he’s the cutest boy ever, you’re so lucky.” Kai said as he moved up again and rubbed his nose against Soobin’s cheek before looking at him. “Maybe you’d be luckier if you wake up, maybe he’ll give you a kiss.” Kai wasn’t expecting for Soobin’s eyes to immediately open. He flushed at the hard stare that Soobin gave him before the older finally seemed to wake up with a few blinks.

“Did I- I slept here ?” Soobin said, more aware as he sat up making Kai fall down into his lap.

“I’m shocked too. I thought hyung would leave me but I’m so happy you didn’t. Let’s eat breakfast together.” Kai said.

“You made us a meal ?” Soobin asked.

“I tried. I hope it’s good.” Kai said with a slight flush. He got off of Soobin to grab the plates and handed one to the older. Soobin held up one end of the sandwich before biting into it. “Good ?” Kai asked expectantly. 

“Delicious.” Soobin said making Kai beam. 

“Will hyung stay a bit longer ?” Kai asked.

“It’s... I don’t think I should.” Soobin said.

“Oh.” Kai said and tried to hide his frown by taking another bite.

“Shouldn’t you be busy ?” Soobin asked.

“It’s the weekend. These are procrastination days.” Kai said.

“Ah I see.” Soobin said. “Well if you aren’t busy...I guess I could stay for a little longer.”

“Really ?!” Kai lit up again and damn if Soobin had to pick between the two moods he’d always want this one.

“Yeah really.” Soobin said.

“Great ! We can Hmm I don’t know what we can do but we can go on a walk.” Kai said.

“A walk ?” Soobin blinked.

“Walks are good for you. Let’s enjoy them together.” Kai said and Soobin didn’t know why but the more he interacted with Kai the harder it was to tell him no.

* * *

"No. Absolutely no.” Soobin said as Kai tried to eat from the fourth food stand they passed. He had already gotten Soobin to try a bunch of things but this one involved insects and Soobin didn’t know how he felt about that.

“You’re so boring hyung.” Kai complained but didn’t force him anymore. In trying to run off, Soobin grabbed his hand and didn’t seem to let it go even after Kai proved he wasn’t going to move. It made Kai happy and move closer to Soobin who was looking forward through the crowd.

“Hyung, hyung. Let’s walk through the park.” Kai suggested and Soobin followed. He let Kai led him across a few streets until the environment got quieter and Soobin felt himself relax more. It also gave him time to notice Kai’s hand in his. A blush went to his ears, tingling as he felt like he shouldn’t let go but if he kept holding on it would be too much.

“Let’s sit. I think I’ve moved enough for a week.” Soobin said making Kai laugh. They sat on the bench, Soobin watching a few people walk by leisurely as he held his hands folded into his lap. The warmth from Kai’s hands were fading and he itched to hold them again but couldn’t, shouldn’t.

“Hyung can I asked you another question. Promise I thought about it.” Kai said after a moment.

“Only one.” Soobin said.

“When you leave here, do you have someone waiting for you back home ?” Kai asked.

“Just one.” Soobin said.

“Is it your family ?” Kai asked.

“You asked one question.” Soobin said and Kai nodded, that he did.

“Just making sure I’m not stealing you from someone you know ?” Kai laughed but it fell short as Soobin stared off into the distance.

“There is no one to steal me from, Huening Kai. For I have nothing.” Soobin said.

“Well that’s wrong. You have me.” Kai said meeting Soobin’s gaze. The blue haired male seemed to tense up and Kai felt like he said something wrong. “Um let’s go back to the dorms.” Kai suggested at the same time Soobin stood up.

“I have to go.” He said.

“Oh.” Kai faltered.

“Please just don’t...” Soobin’s voice trailed off and before Kai could ask him to speak up, he was gone.

“Dang it Kai. You and your silly mouth, you made him flighty all over again.” Kai swore at himself. He definitely said something wrong, he just didn’t know what.


End file.
